


Patience

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Family Matters [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Nine days after their argument, Narcissa is considering allowing Lucius back. He has been incredibly patient, after all.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Ice Royals](http://theiceroyals.dreamwidth.org) monthly prompt: "Patience is not the ability to wait, but the ability to keep a good attitude while waiting. (Joyce Meyer)"

**September 1st, 1998.**

“Good morning, my dear.”

There was a pleasant tone to Lucius’ voice, causing Narcissa to smile. He had been trying hard over the past week or so to convince her to allow him back into their marriage bed. He had not succeeded, but he had been trying. Narcissa had to give him points for effort.

“Good morning, Lucius.”

“Did you have a good night?”

“Indeed I did, thank you. And yourself?”

Her lips twitched with the effort to not smile. It was a low blow, asking Lucius how he had slept when he had been sleeping in one of the guest rooms for the past nine days. He took it well, however. Seating himself opposite her at the breakfast table, he offered her a small, but genuine smile.

“I slept. It is never as well as when you are with me, my dear, but I did sleep.” He busied himself with organising his cutlery after ordering his breakfast from the house-elf. “May I ask what you have planned for the day? Besides seeing Draco off to the Platform, of course.”

Narcissa waited until Flitty had brought Lucius his food before responding. “I was planning on spending some time in the garden. It is looking a little shabby around the gazebo.”

Working in the garden was one of the things that Narcissa had always enjoyed. It was the only dirty thing that her mother had allowed her to do as a child, and it was something that had stuck with her through her life. The topiaries that surrounded her favourite gazebo were a little overgrown and, instead of hiring someone to neaten them up as other women of her status would do, she chose to fix it herself. She smiled when Lucius hummed.

“Do you require any plants to be ordered? Since we are now exiting summer, we may get lucky and be able to purchase a few things in bulk.”

This was the type of small talk Lucius had been making since she had exploded at him the week before. She still firmly believed that she had been in the right when it came to her response to his actions. However, making small talk with the man she loved was _not_ something she enjoyed. At all. Shifting in her chair caught Lucius’ attention, causing her to smile. It was nice to know that she had his full attention.

“Perhaps, once I am done in the garden, we could spend some time together?” Her smile widened involuntarily when Lucius’ eyes lit up. “We could take a walk and I could show you some of the work I have been doing around the gazebo, maybe?”

Lucius smiled, wide and warm. “I would enjoy that very much, my dear.”

The tone in his voice told her that he was not being facetious. Finishing her breakfast, she stood, and was unsurprised when he stood as well. Moving around the table, he pulled her chair out the rest of the way and offered her his arm. Instead of taking it, she leant in to brush their lips together softly.

“Thank you, Lucius.”

He was unable to hide the look of shock that crossed his face. “For what?”

“Having the patience to give me the space I required. I do appreciate it.”

She may even be in the mood later on to show him just how much she appreciated it, she thought as he escorted her out of the dining room.


End file.
